Wendybird
by OnceUponUhDream
Summary: When Wendy Darling, a young girl who has no connection whatsoever to her namesake, finds a way to escape to a place where she'd never grow up will she stay just to please her parents, or will she leave it all behind for a future that will make her happy? My spin on a more modern version of Peter and Wendy. Includes John and Michael as well as a new character
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Wendy Darling…No, not that one.**

**Wendy's POV**

Is..is this thing on? Oh okay. Um..hello I guess.

Sorry I don't really know where to start, I'm new to the 'tell everyone your secrets' thing.

Well, I guess there is one thing I should tell you. Let me just start over.

Hi, I'm Wendy Darling.

I know what you're thinking, "Oh like the one from Peter Pan? That's so cool" or "that's so lame" or whatever you want to think.

But the fact of the matter is that my parents (who knows what they were thinking at the time) named me after the girl in the blue nightgown from a famous children's story.

Or, at least, that's what I thought until recently. You see, well…maybe I should start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Eli, John, and Michael**

**Narrator's POV**

*BRRRRINNNNGG*

Wendy quickly shoved her school books into her bag and pushed her way through the crowd of students to the door.

"EXCUSE me, PARDON me. Come on people I've got places to be!"

She sighed, letting her shoulders slump in relief as she finally made it out into the slightly less crowded hallway. "Okay, come on Wendy."

She took a deep breath and walked quickly to her locker, not even thinking about the code as she opened it purely out of habit. It swung open just as a familiar face made its way around the corner.

"Woah, watch it Wendybird you could've hit me in the face with that thing."

Wendy looked up, unimpressed, and tried to hide her smirk "Too bad, I was so close this time."

She grabbed the book she needed and shut the locker, walking away as she shoved the book into her already crowded backpack.

"Hey where are you going? I was going to ask if you…" "Listen, Eli, I really can't talk right now because I have to go get John and Michael from school okay? Sorry." She gave a slight wave as she kept walking and left Eli in the dust.

"Oh…okay cool," Eli went to wave back but, seeing that Wendy was already gone he quickly ran his fingers through his hair. Turning around he walked back towards the classroom wondering if she'd ever give him the time of day.

Wendy made her way out of the school and tried to inconspicuously fast walk to her bike. Flipping her backpack around her shoulder so that it faced forward, she grabbed her phone and threw it into the basket on the front of her makeshift vehicle. Walking the bike to the edge of the road, she adjusted her backpack before setting off towards the elementary school.

On the way there she thought about her day so far. It had started alright but she could only pull so much enjoyment out of school.

Then she thought about when she was leaving. She hadn't meant to leave Eli behind. She thought of him, his tousled brown hair that he was always pushing out of his chocolate brown eyes. They had been best friends since he moved to town in 3rd grade. She didn't like pushing him away like she had but she had things to take care of. Lately, she always did.

Between picking up John and Michael from school, and all of her chores added on to her schoolwork, she didn't have time for anything fun. Sure she played with her brothers and told them stories, but then she would always have to step away and supervise them. She felt herself starting to distance herself from their games, and everything she used to love to do. Wendy shook the thoughts out of her head as she rounded the corner to the school.

She would not grow up. She couldn't.

She waited for a few moments before John and Michael made their way out of the school. Michael made it to her first, having run as fast as his little legs could take him. She squatted down and hugged him before asking how his day was.

"Today we did arts and crafts and I made two macaroni necklaces." He handed her a miniature string of macaroni pieces. Wendy looked at it and giggled before sliding it over her wrist. Michael huffed, blowing his blond hair out of his face as he did so.

"It was supposed to be a necklace," he relaxed and shrugged, "oh well," Wendy smiled at the young boy, " I love it, thank you Michael."

I have one too see? He lifted up his own looking at her through a piece of the macaroni.

Just then John made his way up to the pair, having strolled leisurely to where they stood.

"What is that Michael? Oh I know what it is, it's a telescope isn't it." Michael's blue eyes widened and he beamed, putting his hands on his hips, "Yes. That's what it is exactly.

"You know what you use telescopes for don't you?" Wendy asked the proud boy, glancing at John as she did so. The two shared a smile as the young boy thought about the question."

"To look at stars?" He guessed, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"To look for Peter Pan!" John said, striking a pose he imagined Peter would use.

Michael's eyes lit up immediately at the mention of the boy. "Peter Pan, Peter Pan!" He chanted. Wendy and John laughed as she gently placed the boy into the front basket after removing her phone. The boys chubby legs swung outside the basket as he looked through his telescope. "I'll keep a lookout," He said proudly. After John had retrieved his bike, the siblings headed towards home, looking out for Peter Pan all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Peter**

**Narrator's POV**

"Tink! You can't just go flying right into people's faces; they can see you know." A boy whispered at a seemingly harmless ball of yellow light.

At his comment the ball turned a light shade of red and jingled like a thousand tiny bells.

"I know you're looking for her but they might see you, and I can't bring just anyone home with us because they saw you!"

The ball of light slowly returned to a pale yellow color but the jingles softened almost as if it were talking under its breath.

"Come on Tink, only a little longer then we can go home; I promise." The boy stood tall and crossed his heart. "And I never break a promise." he grinned, obviously proud of the statement.

Upon closer inspection one would notice that the ball of light was not a ball in the least.

Well, if an adult looked upon the scene they would see a yellow ball in the hands of an oddly dressed boy. Being an adult, they wouldn't much care for a second glance. That is why they would miss out on the fact that the yellow light concealed a tiny pixie inside, and that the boy in question, was floating a couple inches off the ground.

Getting back to work, the boy looked around to make sure no one was watching, before floating quickly up to the roof of the closest house. Concealing himself behind the chimney, he used his vantage point to look for anything of familiarity. Tinkerbell, to use her full name, whizzed around the street below, searching for the one familiar face that the boy wished to see most of all.

At that moment the Darling children pedaled down the street towards their house. Wendy laughed at Michael's antics in front of her while John did his best to keep up with his sister. Wendy and Michael arrived at the Darling house, looking around to see John still only halfway down the street. Wendy cupped her hands to her mouth so that he would be able to hear her, "Hurry up John, we have to get Michael in the bath before father gets home," John looked up at her words, and in between gasps for breath, tried to respond, "O- *gasp* okay *gasp* Wendy."

The mysterious boy also looked up at her words, having heard her from the top of the house.

"John and Michael?" Peter thought. He tried to get a closer look at the siblings but couldn't before the girl and the smallest boy had disappeared inside. He was intrigued, and also a little bit hopeful. He wanted to find the Darling children so much. He had been looking for them everywhere, but so far, he had heard nothing of their whereabouts. He whistled loudly and seconds later the pixie was at his side.

"I think we found 'em Tink," The pixie jingled, "Right here Tink, they live right here," He pointed at the house he was currently standing on.

"We need to get a closer look." He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of a plan.

His face cleared, relaxed by his idea. "We can come back tonight! Then we won't have to worry about everyone seeing us." He nodded decisively.

"Come on Tink, let's go find something to do while we're waiting."

The boy glanced down the road once more for any prying eyes before flying off into the trees, the yellow ball of light at his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Mr. and Mrs. Darling**

**Narrator's POV**

Michael and Wendy ran through the halls of the victorian era house, Michael giggling as Wendy chased him. "I'll get you Peter Pan!" Wendy yelled in her best Captain Hook voice. As they entered the nursery Wendy stopped and curled her finger so it resembled the famous hook. "I'll find you if it's the last thing I do,"

Michael ran and jumped on top of his bed, pulling a green cap out from under his pillow. After carefully placing it on his head he turned and glared at Wendy, "You'll never catch me you codfish!"

They both began to laugh as Wendy chased him around the room.

John walked in, exhausted, right as Captain Hook was about to catch Peter. Michael looked up, a gleam in his eyes, "Tinkerbell there you are! Help, I need more pixie dust,"

John raised his hands in defeat, "Why am I always Tinkerbell?"

He grinned and ran to help Michael. Just as Wendy was about to grab hold, John picked Michael up and placed him over his shoulders. "I'm flying!" Michael exclaimed as he put his arms out like he was an airplane.

The siblings collapsed in a fit of giggles. They stayed like that until the distant sound of the door opening pulled them from their reverie. "Oh no, the bath Michael, get in the bath!" Wendy scrambled up from the floor and sent the youngest running on his way.

"John you help him, and please hurry. I'll clean up in here." John nodded and quickly followed his brother. The sound of running water could be heard as Wendy grabbed all of the toys in sight and stuffed them into the toy chest at the end of Michael's bed.

She made the beds and set up her school supplies at the desk in the corner, opening her science textbook and computer to make it look as though she had been studying.

Just as she finished John and a now clean Michael entered the room. Wendy quickly helped him finish dressing and dried off his hair as best she could.

"Wendy, Michael, John? Are you up there?" Mr. Darling's deep voice echoed up the stairwell.

"Yes, Father." Wendy responded as calmly as she could.

The siblings heard his footsteps, on their way to check the room to make sure it was spotless. Silently, Wendy motioned the two over towards their beds. The boys quickly, but quietly, walked over and climbed onto John's bed; the eldest boy pulling out a rather large book of poetry from under his pillow. Wendy made her way over to the desk where she attempted to look engrossed in her textbook.

Mr. Darling rapped his knuckles on the doorframe before entering the room. Wendy looked up briefly and smiled, as if she couldn't be bothered from her reading. The boys did the same. Mr. Darling looked around the nursery and, satisfied that it was clean, left the children to their 'reading'. They waited until his footsteps had faded before relaxing. John closed the book of poetry and Wendy got up to shut the door. John pulled out his own book of fairytales which he began to read quietly to Michael. Wendy made her way back over to the desk.

She tried to focus on her homework but she couldn't. Her mind wandered to her parents.

It wasn't that Mr. and Mrs. Darling were bad parents, because they weren't. They always managed to make time for Michael's class plays or John's parent teacher meetings. There were just certain parts of childhood that they didn't fully understand.

For the most part the Darling parents allowed their children to do what they wanted, but they drew the line at a certain point. The Darling children, as odd as it may seem for a family of that name, were not allowed to make believe.

Mr. Darling had introduced this idea when Wendy was just a child. He explained to her that someday, she would have to go into the real world; and that in the real world, nonsense was not tolerated. She could read poetry and read some stories, but for the most part, fairy tales and pretend were not allowed in the Darling house. Mr. Darling hoped that this would instill practicality and reason into their minds. Children, in Mr. Darling's eyes, were foolish and he didn't understand why they would want to waste precious time blabbering on about things that didn't exist.

However, the Darling children found many a fault in this mindset and tried to find as many ways to make believe as they could. They would imagine fighting villains and turn everyday events into adventures. Even the rides to and from school were jam packed with characters and stories. But Mr. and Mrs. Darling could never know of the fun they had or how Wendy had developed a knack for making up stories. They were always asking her when she was going to join a club, or a sports team; but Wendy's talents lied in a place her parents could never know about.

Each day, after the children got home from school, the ritual was the same: play, bathe, and once their parents were home they had to be serious. They didn't know what Mr. Darling would do if he found out about the stories, and they didn't wish to find out anytime soon. So Wendy and John did their homework and taught Michael never to tell their parents of the fun they had. It seemed ridiculous that they must hide it, they were children after all. To any onlooking adult they were the finest of children; obedient, hardworking, and not in the least bit foolish. Away from prying eyes however, the Darling siblings would gather in their nursery, with the curtains drawn and listen to Wendy as she spun stories. Sometimes she would make up her own, and other times she would twist stories they already knew. John and Michael would sit fascinated, imagining everything she was saying like their minds were the movie screen and out of Wendy's mouth came the script. To the children it seemed like all of the make believe in their lives was their names.

Even their names weren't given out of the joy of make believe. Mr. and Mrs. Darling hated most of the story of Peter Pan. But they held on to the end, they loved the ending. For at the end of the story, Wendy, John, and Michael, return home. They return home to grow up, and leave all of the make believe and pretend behind them. This was Mr. and Mrs. Darling's inspiration for their children. They wanted them to realize, like the children from the story had, that everyone has to grow up eventually, and there was nothing better to Mr. and Mrs. Darling than being a grown up.

Mr. Darling didn't understand why children needed to be 'children'. He believed that he was raising young men and women. That was the problem with the Darling parents; they didn't understand that children, while they are in fact children, do not wish to grow up. A child who does not wish to grow up, even if they are seemingly being forced to, will always find a way to stay a child in mind, heart, and soul.

So for now, the children let their parents believe what they wanted to. For the time being, they were children. No matter what their parents made them do, they would always find a way to continue to be children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Boy Returns**

**Narrator's POV**

As night fell and the sun set, the Darling children were preparing themselves for bed. "Oh Michael do try not to get the toothpaste everywhere." The young boy looked up at Wendy innocently, his lips and cheeks covered with it. Wendy giggled and started to clean him up. "John, can you finish cleaning up Michael, I just remembered that I left my phone outside."

John nodded and wet a cloth to wash Michael's face.

Wendy made her way downstairs, making sure to be quiet when she passed the family room where her parents were watching their favorite television program. The Darling children were supposed to stay in their room after dinner time. According to Mr. and Mrs. Darling, night-time was one when children slept and adults had some time to themselves.

Wendy snuck quietly out the front door, only opening it as much as she needed to squeeze through so that it wouldn't creak. She jogged over to her bicycle and retrieved the phone that she had replaced in the basket when they got home.

She turned and was about to make her way inside when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and was faced with Eli.

"Hi Wendy," He said smiling at the girl. "Oh hi Eli, what are you doing here so late?"

He scratched the back of his head and then crossed his arms, not knowing what to do with his hands. "I just came to make sure you were okay; you seemed kind of out of sorts at school today."

"I'm fine, thanks, I was just a little stressed out I guess." She smiled at him quickly before glancing back at the house. She knew she must be getting back to the nursery soon before Mrs. Darling came to tuck all the children in for the night.

She looked back at Eli to see that he had shuffled closer to her. He tilted his head and started to lean in towards Wendy.

She quickly backed up and started walking backwards towards the house, "I have to go.." She turned around and jogged back inside. She started towards the nursery thinking about what had just happened, or almost happened.

"Was he going to…kiss me?" She thought. "Why would he try to do that? We've been best friends since elementary school." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I definitely DON'T like him like that." She felt bad leaving him like that but she hoped he got the message. She didn't want to have to go through the awkward scenario of actually telling him.

"There are so many girls at school that like him, he will be fine." she thought.

Wendy pushed the situation out of her mind when she returned to the nursery. John sat in his bed reading his book of fairy tales while Michael was hanging from his bed upside down playing with the Peter Pan doll that Wendy had bought him for his fifth birthday a couple of months before. Wendy climbed into her bed, switching off the lamp beside her, wishing that she could forget about the events of that day as quickly as possible.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Eli thought to himself. He kicked a pebble in front of him as he made his way back down the road. "Wendy is my best friend, why would I try to do that?" He pushed his hair back out of his face and sighed. He liked her enough to kiss her right? His forehead wrinkled as he thought about this. He thought that he liked her in that way, but how could he be sure? The way that Wendy reacted made it pretty clear that she didn't return whatever feeling he might have had.

He used his index fingers to massage his temples, trying to push away the headache that he was starting to get. "I'll just tell her tomorrow that I didn't mean it…or maybe I shouldn't say anything? Ugh! This is so confusing."

He continued his walk home, too consumed by his own thoughts to notice a ball of yellow light flying past him towards the Darling house.

* * *

"Race you to the roof Tink!" The mysterious boy shouted as he shot ahead of the tiny pixie. He and Tinkerbell weaved through the streets filled with Victorian era houses until the Darling house was in sight. He put on a burst of speed just as Tinkerbell flew right in front of his face, her light blinding him. A light tinkling, almost a laugh could be heard from the ball of light as it shot ahead to win the race.

"Hey!" The boy laughed as he chased after her.

When he arrived at the roof of the house, Tink was leaning against the chimney looking at her tiny fingernails as though bored.

"I refuse to recognize you as the winner because you cheated."

Tinkerbell stomped her foot in the air and crossed her arms as she pouted.

"Oh come on Tink, lighten up." He pushed her gently with his finger and the tinkling could be heard once again.

He floated across the roof and looked over the edge. There was a giant bay window which led into the nursery. The window was wide open, the breeze from outside billowing the curtains inside the room.

Curious, he floated down and quietly perched on the windowsill just out of the light which poured out from inside.

Author's Note-

Thanks everyone who's read this far! I really appreciate it.

Feel free to review any chapters or leave me any comments you may have!

Thanks,

OnceUponUhDream


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Peter Pan**

**Narrator's POV**

The boy peeked around the corner of the window, making sure that he would not be visible from inside the room. At a glance he could see three individual beds which belonged to three individual children; each of which was currently being tucked in by who he figured was their mother. He watched as she would hug them, pull the blankets up to their chins, and kiss them on the forehead before moving on to the next bed. Once she was finished, she walked to the door and shut out the light, saying goodnight before closing the door behind her. It was a moment before a girl's voice was heard from one of the beds, "Goodnight John, goodnight Michael; have sweet dreams."

"Night Wendy" "Goodnight Wendy" the two boys replied sleepily.

"Michael, John, and Wendy.." the boy thought. He knew he must be at the right house. He waited outside the window for a while until gentle snores could be heard. He flew silently through the window, observing his surroundings.

There were no toys in sight. He thought this odd since it was a room for children after all. There were the three beds he had noticed before all on one wall, each with its own nightstand and lamp. There was a desk in the corner on the other side of the room and a bookshelf next to that. The only sign that the room belonged to the three children was the toy chest at the end of one of the beds. Even the walls screamed grown up through the beige paint.

He flew over to the first bed, making sure not to get to close to its occupant. Curled into a ball under the covers was a little boy who couldn't have been any older than five or six. He had straight blond hair and was hugging a doll that looked a lot like the mysterious boy himself.

Next he flew to the bed in the middle. He noted the glasses on the nightstand and that the boy's feet almost reached the end of the small bed. He had short brown hair, similar in style as the blond boy's.

Finally he made his way over to the bed closest to the door. He realized that this bed must belong to the girl he saw earlier. He flew in closer, trying to get a better look at her face which was covered partly by the blanket. Tinkerbell flew closer as well using her light to illuminate the girl's features.

The girl's eyelids started to twitch, the light making it's way into her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to shield herself from the bright light in front of her.

* * *

Wendy's eyes adjusted and she gasped as she saw the boy inches from her face. He covered her mouth before she could let out a scream. Her eyes darted everywhere, noticing that her brothers were still asleep. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she realized that there was no extra pressure on the bed as there should be if the boy was that close. She let out a muffled noise as she realized that he was in fact floating over the bed.

"Don't scream, I'm not gonna hurt you." The boy said nodding his head before raising both his hands in defeat and floating backwards away from the bed.

"Who..who are you? How did you get in here?" Wendy asked, pushing her back up against the headboard; distancing herself as much as possible from the intruder.

The boy put both hands on his hips, a cocky grin gracing his face. "I, am Peter Pan." he said.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening, you can't be…" Wendy gestured to the floating figure. Her hand fell to the bed as she tried to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile, Peter was watching her. He noticed her slightly upturned nose, and how it crinkled when she was confused. He watched as she tucked a stray piece of her reddish/brown hair out of her face. Wendy looked up, noticing Peter's stare. She cleared her throat and sat up tall, reaching out her right hand, "I am Wendy Darling, nice to meet you…Peter Pan." Peter flew towards her outstretched hand slowly and cautiously. He looked up at Wendy and back down to her hand, not knowing what she was trying to do. "Have you never shaken hands before Peter?" Wendy asked, her head tilted slightly to the side. He removed his green, feathered cap and scratched his head. "Well..of course I have!" He looked uncertainly at Wendy's hand before placing it next to hers and shaking it. Wendy giggled. "No Peter you have to shake _my_ hand, not yours!" Peter blushed before gently taking Wendy's hand and shaking it ever so slightly.

"Much better." Wendy grinned. She looked into Peter's emerald green eyes, thinking about how they sparkled when she remembered her brothers.

"Oh Peter! John and Michael will be so excited to see you!" She started to get out of her bed and put on her slippers.

"Michael is ever so fond of you! He has a doll and everything, of you of course. But it's not a doll for girls, it's more of an action figure I suppose? And John will have so many questions for you, he is so very interested in how it is you can fly!" Wendy smiled as she talked walking over to try to wake up both of the boys. Peter sat indian style 3 feet off the floor with his head rested in his left hand. "Girls talk too much." He said. Wendy turned around to face the floating boy, "Well maybe that's because we just have a lot to say." She went back to trying to wake up John and Michael without much success.

"Here Wendy I can wake them up no problem." He flew in-between the two beds and crowed as loudly as he could. John jumped up, getting tangled in his blanket and falling from the side of the bed and onto the floor. Michael was about to fall off of his bed as well when Wendy caught him. Michael rubbed his eyes, wrapped in Wendy's arms. John was the first to speak, "What in the heavens was that bloody noise?" Wendy smiled and looked to Peter, who was casually floating above the Darlings as if he were laying on his stomach.

"John, Michael, I would like to introduce you to Peter Pan."


End file.
